Inokori-Sensei
by Himitsu No Hanazono
Summary: La compleja relación entre Hinata Natsu y su profesor Tobio Kageyama, que también pasa a ser un antiguo amigo de la infancia. Al sentirse menospreciada por su profesor, Natsu está constantemente tratando de demostrar que ya no es una niña, sólo para meterse en problemas constantes en la clase. Sin embargo, la verdad se revela.


**-Hinata Natsu POV-**

El despertador sonó y me levante enérgicamente, hoy sería un día grandioso, bueno, siempre lo eran, pero hoy lo seria más, ya que un profesor nuevo llegaría a sustituir al aburrido de Ikuni-sensei que por fin se jubilaría.

Me di un buen baño, me puse mi uniforme y mi cabello solo lo peine un poco y dejaría que se seque solo, como lo tengo corto no tardaría mucho.

Cuando baje a tomar el desayuno mi padre leía el periódico con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba café, mi madre se hallaba de espaldas y yo podía oler perfectamente cómo se freían los nuevos y el tocino.

Me senté a la mesa y como por arte de magia en cuanto lo hice mi madre se giro y sirvió mi plato y volvió a su trabajo.

-¿Hay algo bueno en las noticias papi?

Pregunte para hacer un poco de plática mientras tomaba mi primer bocado.

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre.

Respondió mi padre con su voz firme.

Mi padre que en su juventud era peli naranja encaneció, tal vez demasiado rápido, ya que su cara no era tan arrugada para tener 50 años, mi madre era 5 años más joven que él, tenia 45 ella era pelinegra y estaba siempre enérgica.

-Pues yo les tengo una noticia.

Papá y yo giramos a verla, mi madre no era de esas mamás chismosas, pero cuando lo hacia las noticias eran sorprendentes.

-Hable con la mamá de Kageyama-kun y me dijo que por fin había terminado sus estudios en el extranjero y que hoy regresaría por que ya había conseguido un nuevo trabajo.

-Excelente, ese muchacho siempre fue muy inteligente.

La platica termino ahí, yo no dije nada pero eso me hacia feliz, Tobio Kageyama era mi amigo de la infancia más o menos, la verdad es que él era mucho mayor, pues el asistía a secundaria cuando yo tenía 6 y el era algo así como mi tutor y como yo de pequeña era una llorona y siempre iba y me colgaba de sus piernas y lloraba cuando las cosas no me salían bien, él me calmaba mostrándome trucos que sabía, entre mis favoritos en ese entonces estaba que el armara una de las cara de su cubo de rubik, y no es que este orgullosa de haber sido una niña tan molesta, pero si me lo topo podre enseñarle que ya se armar ese cubo de rubik que me regalo antes de irse.

Camine hasta llegar a la escuela, Llegue a mi salón y tuvimos varias clases antes de que llegara la de literatura y poder conocer al nuevo sensei.

Cuando la hora llego todos estaban chismoseando sobre como seria nuestro nuevo Sensei.

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando por fin lo vi era él era… Kageyama, no puede evitar mirarlo sorprendida no había cambiado nada, era quizá un poco más alto pero sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas y ahora usaba una bata blanca y juraría que por un minuto el también me observo a mí y pareció reconocerme

-Buenos días clase yo soy Tobio Kageyama, pueden llamarme Kageyama-sensei, para comenzar los llamare uno por uno y me dirán si están presentes.

Oí como llamaba a mis compañeros uno por uno hasta que llego a el mio.

-… Hinata Natsu.

-Presente.

Luego de haber dicho mi nombre de una forma que a mí me pareció un poco rara siguió con mis demás compañeros y comenzó la clase.

No sé si era mi imaginación pero podría jurara que durante toda la clase esquivo mi mirada.

Al finalizar con su lección faltando unos minutos antes de la hora de salida se paro frente a todos nosotros y por primera vez en toda la clase me dirigió su mirada… aunque pareciese que solo yo puedo notarlo.

-Levanten su mano si les agrada que sea su sensei.

Y todos levantaron sus manos y respondieron que si… excepto yo.

No es que hubiese querido ser mal educada, pero quise ser sincera con él, su clase era un poco tediosa y a eso le podíamos sumar que me ignoro toda la hora… pero nada hubiese podido prepararme para sus siguientes palabras.

-Los que no levantaron la mano irán a detención.

-¡QUÉ!

Esa tarde me quede a detención sin embargo ya pasado unos minutos de estar allí sentada leyendo un libro junto a otros chicos la encargada se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Natsu–chan que haces aquí, no estás en la lista de los que tiene detención.

-Pero… mi sensei dijo que…

-Puede que haya sido una broma o simplemente lo olvido tu aprovecha y vete.

Me dijo sonriendo yo le hice caso, cuando iba a casa me tope con mi compañero de clases Kazuto y nos fuimos juntos.

 **-Tobio Kageyama POV-**

El día estaba soleado, pero yo no me sentía del todo bien, hoy sería el primer día en que daría clases y como por si fuera poco lo daría en la misma secundaria donde yo estudie, mi madre me hiso de comer como cuando era joven, pronto me iría de esa casa a vivir solo así que quise darle el gusto de cocinar para mí.

Me puse el típico traje de maestro en color negro pero por encima me puse una bata blanca que un amigo en la universidad me dio.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a mi nuevo trabajo, las primeras clases estuvieron bien aunque estuve un poco nervioso pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tanto yo como los estudiantes le tomáramos el ritmo, ahora venia la prueba más difícil de todas, daría clase en ese mismo salón en el que estuve.

Cuando entre me sorprendí ahí estaba, justo en el mismo asiento y luciendo de la misma forma en la que aparecía en mi mente… ¡Hinata!

Me presente y pase la lista sin poder evitar darle miradas furtivas a esa persona y mis labios tartamudearon un poco cuando llegue a cierto nombre.

\- …Hinata Natsu.

En definitiva era Hinata pero no el Hinata que yo recordaba, Era la pequeña Hinata Natsu, aquella niña a la que le enseñaba debes en cuando que siempre terminaba colgada de mis piernas, aun podía recordar sus lágrimas de aquellas veces.

Intente hacer mi trabajo pero no podía mirarla sin recordar aquello así que simplemente fingí que no estaba y continúe con la clase, pronto cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para que acabar mi hora me pare frente a la clase y pregunte con voz monótona.

-Levanten su mano si les agrada que sea su sensei.

Y todos levantaron sus manos y respondieron que si… excepto esa persona, mi corazón latió fuerte y sentía como se oprimía lentamente, si no salía rápido de ese lugar mis lágrimas comenzarían a salir y no podía dejar que mis alumnos me viesen así, pero antes de salir con la voz más seria que pude poner en ese momento dije.

-Los que no levantaron la mano irán a detención.

\- ¡QUE!

Ese grito quedo grabado en mi memoria el resto del día cuando llego la hora en la que iría y escribiría su nombre en la lista, no pude escribir su nombre era demasiado doloroso así que simplemente me fui y deje la casilla de los que tenían detención de mi clase en blanco.

Llegue a la casa de mis padres en donde me quedaba por el momento, entre a mi habitación, que seguía como cuando me había ido, tome una foto que se hallaba enmarcada, puesta en mi escritorio y me senté en la cama.

Y como si la foto pudiera oírme pregunte.

-Levanten la mano si me perdonarían- y todos en la foto tenían sus brazos hacia arriba excepto…

Durante los siguientes meses las cosas siguieron igual todos los días era lo mismo lo único que cambiaba eran las lecciones, al principio pasaba lista y al final hacia la misma pregunta y la misma persona no levantaba su mano y era enviada a detención, pero yo nunca escribía ese nombre en la lista.

De la nada esa persona comenzó a comportarse extraño mientras más trataba de evitarla más molesta se volvía, durante las clase hacia bromas y se reía en alto, no entregaba las tareas e incluso me lanzaba bolas de papel, pero yo seguía intentado evitar a esa persona, después de todo yo ya soy un adulto y esa persona un simple estudiante.

Pero cuando hacia esa pregunta nunca levantaba la mano y todos los días tenía el mismo efecto en mí.

 **-Hinata Natsu POV-**

Las cosas eran irritantes, ese maldito me trataba como a una mocosa siempre que intentaba que dejara de evitarme me ignoraba y lo máximo que hacia cuando yo lo enfrentaba directamente y le pedía explicaciones era acariciar mi cabello hacer la pregunta e irse mandarme a detención por ser la única que no levanta su mano pero como siempre cuando llegaba detención mi nombre no estaba en la lista.

Llegue a mi casa y grite sin importar que me oyeran.

-¡Estúpido profesor! ¿Por qué me subestimas tanto? yo soy una adulta tengo las mejores notas se armar completamente un cubo de rubik e incluso ya tengo alguien que me gusta.

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-Últimamente siempre estas molesta, ¿tu profesor te está molestando?

Tal y como era de esperarse mis padres aparecieron y se preocuparon por mi actitud de los últimos días.

-Todos los días me envía a detención y cuando llego mi nombre no está en la lista.

-Y se puede saber ¿porque ese profesor te envía a detención en primer lugar?

-Todos los días pregunta lo mismo ¨les agrada que sea su sensei¨ y siempre antes de irse dice ¨los que no levantaron su mano irán a detención¨

-¿Y por qué no solo levantas tu mano?

-Me niego, si los demás la levanta son por puras apariencias, se que a todos su clase le parecen tediosas y además sin importar lo que le haga me ignora, durante las clases no me felicita si presento buenos trabajos, no me pregunta y no me castiga sin importar si le estoy gritando o no entregue la tarea y es solo a mí.

-Iré a hablar con el director, ¿cómo se llama ese profesor tuyo?

Dijo mi padre y yo me asuste, el sueño de Kageyama siempre fue ser profesor y si lo despedían por mi culpa me odiaría aun más de lo que ya parece hacerlo.

-¡No!, no quiero que lo regañen.

En ese momento mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro y con dulzura me pregunto.

-¿No será que te gusta?

-Para nada.

Mi voz quizás sonó un poco más dura de lo que quise.

-Entonces ¿por qué no quieres que vaya a hablar con el director?

-Porque no quiero que Kageyama-sensei se enoje más con…

La pregunta de mi padre me había hecho hablar de más y les había dado su nombre, tal vez ahora irían a hablar no solo con el director sino también con la madre de Kageyama-sensei.

-¿Kageyama-kun es tu profesor?

-Sí.

Pregunto mi madre para confirmar y yo me vi obligada a responder con la verdad.

Mis padres se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro tomaron mi mano y fuimos a sentarnos al altar de mi hermano y todos presentamos respeto y nos sentamos, ahí ellos hablaron toda la tarde conmigo.

Al día siguiente arreglaría las cosas

 **-Kageyama POV-**

 _-¡Oigan! ¿Quién quiere una carrera a la bolla?_

 _-Estás loco Hinata-dijo Daichi-san._

 _\- La marea está un poco alta para eso ¿no crees? –dijo Sugawara-san un poco preocupado._

 _\- Vamos chicos no sean aguafiestas, ¿tú qué dices Kageyama?_

 _\- Digo que no son aguafiestas, son inteligentes o mínimo más que tú._

 _\- Oh, estás diciendo que no podrías ganarme Kageyama-kun~_

 _-Hinata, el clima no está para carreras, es más, mejor vámonos antes de que tu tos empeore._

 _cof cof cof_

 _\- Vamos Kageyama, si logras ganarme en la carrera nos iremos a casa, ¿qué dices?_

 _\- Bien, como quieras_

 _\- Kageyama-kun ¿que acaso tu no aprendiste a nadar hace poco?- dijo Yachi-san preocupada._

 _\- Déjalo, así el amargado ese práctica._

 _Cof cof cof_

 _-Bien pero háganlo rápido 3… 2… 1… fuera._

 _Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo pero Hinata llevaba la delantera tal y como había dicho nuestro amigo yo aun no nadaba muy bien, pero tome la delantera cuando el tubo un ataque de tos y se detuvo._

 _-No es justo hiciste trampa Kageyama._

 _-Hinata Shoyo puedes explicarme como puede ser trampa, gane justamente._

 _-Te aventajaste de mi tos._

 _-Ese argumento no es válido por qué no fui yo el que te dio la tos._

 _Cof cof cof_

 _-Oye, el agua se está moviendo mucho ¿no crees?_

 _-Cierto._

 _-¡Salgan del agua es peligroso!_

 _A lo lejos en la orilla se podía ver a un guardia costero con un chaleco naranja gritándonos junto a los otros chicos._

 _-¡Chicos salgan!_

 _-¡Y rápido!_

 _El agua se agito demasiado y los dos apenas podíamos sostenernos de la boya._

 _\- ¡Kageyama no te sueltes!_

 _-Ya no puedo más._

 _-Muchacho, vamos los llevare de uno en uno a la orilla ¿quién va primero?_

 _El guardia había llegado justo a tiempo._

 _-Hinata._

 _\- No, él no nada muy bien aun, yo puedo aguantar._

 _-Bien._

 _El guardia costero tomo a Kageyama y lo recostó un poco en su tabla y lo ayudo a regresar a la orilla y al llegar sus amigos lo envolvieron en una toalla._

 _-Iré por el otro._

 _Pero justo cuando iba a meterse al agua todos pudieron observar como una ola lo golpeo y lo hizo soltar la bolla, el guardia se metió al agua y nado muy rápido y tuvo que hundirse en el agua para sacar al peli naranja, al final logro sacarlo del agua y lo llevo a la orilla en donde le hizo resucitación cardio-pulmonar y Hinata soltó el agua que había en sus pulmones._

 _-Que miedo no._

 _Dijo Hinata con dificultad._

 _\- Hina…ta._

 _En ese momento el pelinegro se desmayo_

 _Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital y sus padres estaban allí._

 _-Hijo…_

 _Y fue abrazado por sus padres._

 _-¿Cómo está Hinata?_

 _El silencio de sus padres se sintió como una eternidad así que sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr entre tropezones hasta llegar a un cuarto que decía Shoyo Hinata y al entrar pudo ver a su amigo que se hallaba inconsciente y una maquina que le ayudaba a respirar, en ese momento tras el entro un doctor y dijo:_

 _-Me alegra que estés bien, aunque me sorprende que te hayas podido parar después de haber estado inconsciente 2 días._

 _-¿Yo…? no, ¿Cómo está el?_

 _-… Seré sincero contigo, el está muy grave, su pulmón izquierdo colapso por el sobre esfuerzo, pero gracias a la maquina el derecho está trabajando más o menos bien._

 _-¿Se… recuperara?_

 _-No puedo responder a esa pregunta, quédate aquí unos minutos y luego regresa a tu cuarto, tú aun estas en observación._

 _-Bien._

 _En ese momento el doctor salió y Kageyama sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, el arranque de adrenalina que lo hiso correr hacia la habitación de su amigo se le termino así que se sentó en el asiento junto a la cama de su amigo y le tomo de la mano._

 _\- Despierta por favor, recuerda que eres mi… compañero de equipo, te necesito para… que juguemos juntos._

 _\- Kage…_

 _-¿Hinata?_

 _-Que… nunca… m… llamara… por mi cof cof cof_

 _-No hables, iré por el doctor._

 _En ese momento la mano del pelinaranja se aferro a la bata del pelinegro y con la voz entrecortada y apenas respirando dijo:_

 _-_ _Te… a…mo…_

 _En ese momento la maquina comenzó a lanzar una fuerte alarma._

 _\- ¿Hinata?, ¿qué pasa?, ¡despierta por favor! ¡Dime que estas bien!_

 _El doctor entro seguido de muchas enfermeras._

 _-¡Hinata!_

 _-Es el pulmón derecho, también colapso._

 _-¡Hinata!_

 _-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!_

 _Y así las enfermeras lograron ponerlo en una silla de ruedas, el que no podía moverse bien fue obligado a salir, fue llevado a su habitación y lo sedaron para que se tranquilizara…_

Me levante asuntado a mitad de La noche tuve una pesadilla sobre lo que paso ese día, así que yo ya no pude volver a dormir esa noche.

Esa mañana tome mucho café y sin desayunar me fui al trabajo y cumplí con mis deberes de el día, solo faltaba la última y más difícil de las clases, hoy más que los otros días necesitaba no ver a esa persona.

Así que como siempre la ignore, lo que esta vez se me hizo fácil ya que esta parecía no prestarme atención sin embargo al final de la clase como ya era costumbre…

-¿Les agrada que sea su sensei?

Y todos levantaron la mano y respondieron que si… excepto esa persona, mi corazón dolía incluso más que los otros días, aun tenía los recuerdos tan vividos en mi piel después de esa pesadilla.

-¿Les agrada la clase de literatura?

A pesar de que sé que mis clases tienden a ser tediosas, todos levantaron la mano excepto esa persona.

 **-Hinata Natsu POV-**

Mi padre me conto la historia, yo no me lo podía creer y como por si fuera poco en ese momento mi mamá me conto lo que la mamá de Kageyama-sensei le conto a ella

Después del accidente de onii-san Kageyama-sensei dejo de hablar y a pesar de que muchos compañeros amigos y profesores intentaron ayudarlo, el no hablo hasta haber finalizado el bachillerato y las primeras palabras de Kageyama-sensei fueron ¨tengo una beca iré a estudiar al extranjero¨ sus padres habían olvidado con todo lo que había pasado, que Kageyama-sensei había aplicado para una beca y ellos pensando que estar lejos lo haría, reponerse así que lo dejaron ir.

Luego mi padre tomo la gran foto de mi hermano que yacía en el altar y mi madre tomo un espejo.

En ese momento lo comprendí, todo lo que sensei debía sentir al mirarme y todo lo que yo lo había estado hiriendo…

De repente me di cuenta que la clase había llegado a su fin y eso fue por el ¨SI¨ colectivo de mis compañeros… él había hecho esa pregunta otra vez.

Entonces el hizo una pregunta nueva.

\- ¿Les gusta la clase de Literatura Clásica?

Y todos levantaron sus manos y respondieron que si… excepto yo.

Pero no era por la misma razón que antes ahora era porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si levantaba la mano, quería pensar un poco en lo que debía hacer para ayudarlo.

Pero… comenzó a llorar frente a todos, no sollozaba, ni gritaba simplemente bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo y dejo caer algunas lagrimas, note que todos mis compañeros estaban preocupados pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle cual era el problema, después de todo Kageyama-sensei no se llevaba especialmente bien con nadie de mi clase.

Entonces yo me levante me subí al podio y empuje un poco a sensei para quedar en medio sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho era muy precipitado pero no pude contenerme y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, pregunte.

-¿Les agrada que él sea nuestro sensei?

Y todos levantaron su mano y dijeron que si.

Entonces tome el libro que sensei aun tenía en sus manos y lo lance al suelo, en ese momento el pareció volver a la realidad y me prestó atención por primera vez desde que se convirtió en mi Sensei

-Idiota no es tu culpa, ni mamá, ni papá, ni yo te culpamos y mucho menos lo haría onii-sama, tú también eras su mejor amigo, antes de que te vuelvas loco y hagas una estupidez, ven a casa y mamá preparar galletas para ti como antes.

El timbre había sonado ya y todos mis compañeros habían salido, supongo que nadie quería saber cómo terminaría la que se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a un profesor.

Solo estábamos él y yo.

-¿Sabes Kageyama-sensei? Ya puedo hacer sola mis tareas y también aprendí a armar el cubo de rubik que me regalaste todas la caras- dije sonriendo y él me devolvió una leve sonrisa.

 **-Kageyama POV-**

Frente a mí ya no se encontraba mi amigo Shoyo Hinata, estaba la pequeña Natsu aquella que siempre venia llorando a mí.

Acepte ir a su casa y sus padres hablaron conmigo, ellos me dijeron que no era mi culpa, eso fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima, los 4 juntos prendimos incienso en honor a Shoyo, y me disculpe entre lagrimas frente a su fotografía, ellos comprendieron mis sentimientos y me dejaron llorar a solas, cuando ya no me quedaron mas lagrimas me levante de donde estaba y fui a la mesa en donde ellos esperaban para que cenara con ellos, vi frente a mí en el asiento de enfrente y allí estaba Natsu usando un vestido y zapatos muy femeninos, era diferente a Shoyo, como es que no note esas diferencias antes.

Desde ese día en las clases, yo ya era un verdadero sensei y ella una verdadera alumna.

* * *

 **O-Extra-O**

Había pasado un tiempo, ya eran vacaciones de verano, pero Kageyama iba a visitar a Natsu bastante seguido, después de todo se había convertido en su tutor privado durante las vacaciones, la mamá de ella le preparaba siempre que iba la cena y le daba sobras para que comiera en casa, lo que le había ayudado bastante ya que no siempre tenía el tiempo de cocinar.

Ese día en específico era muy especial, era el aniversario de la muerte de ''él'', y sus padres y Natsu le habían permitido pasar con ellos ese día en que presentaban respetos frente a la tumba.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el caminaba a su apartamento, la calle estaba bastante llena, en sus manos llevaba las bolsas de sobras de comida del día y algunas compras que necesitaría para dar clases pues dentro de unas semanas comenzarían nuevamente las clase, y de la nada por alguna razón se paro y se quedo observando a un puesto de flores al otro lado de la calle, en el puesto habían unos hermosos girasoles.

Y en su mente hubo un único pensamiento

¨ La próxima vez que visitara la tumba de Hinata llevaría girasoles consigo¨¨

De la nada se escucho un chirrido, seguido de un fuerte estruendo, había gritos y después oscuridad total.

Todo está negro…

Tengo miedo…

-Kageyama

Oí una voz conocida llamándome y… abrí mis ojos

De repente desperté, estaba sentado en una colina y tenía un ramo de girasoles en mis manos y él… estaba frente a mí.

-Oye, no te quedes dormido Kageyama.

-Hinata, ¿eres tú?

-Quien más va a ser tonto.

Dijo sonriendo y yo no pude hacer nada más que abalanzarme hacia él abrazándolo y hacerlo caer con mi peso.

Ahí estábamos los 2 en el suelo abrazándonos.

-No me dejes, quédate conmigo…

-Oye…

-Quédate para siempre…

-Claro, estaremos juntos para siempre.

…

Y así fue.

* * *

 **O-Rincón de las autoras-O**

 **Datos**

-Hecho con base a el Tema: Inokori Sensei ( イノコリ先生 / Detention Teacher / Profesor Detencion)

-perteneciente a la saga ¨ HoneyWorks¨

-interpretada por: Flower V (Vocaloid)

Y en lo personal les recomiendo la versión de Sou pero en especial el video ¨【Sou】Inokori Sensei「Sub Esp」¨ que es la traducción en la que me base :D

 **TaraKinomiya:** _Pues… hola (?) aquí traemos otra historia para ustedes~. Aunque yo no planifique la historia, ayude en algunas cosas de si se vería bien o no, o si tenía sentido o no, también con algunas descripciones de personajes –porque esta niña no se termino de ver Haikyuu así que, ya saben (?)- además de ayudar con las correcciones de ortografía/gramática; por lo que si encuentran errores, son absolutamente míos, so no le echen la culpa a la pelotuda esta (?). Y bueno pues eso, espero les haya gustado, y cualquier duda, pueden preguntar :D Nos leemos, pronto, ya ne~ UvU_

 **Minori-Chan (antes conocida como Mandi):** _Hola florecitas mías, no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribir esto… de echo me tarde 3 días solo en pensar como comenzarlo, pues está basado en una canción la cual por cierto no entendí la historia hasta que me la explicaron, pero yo soy suficientemente Retard como para no saber qué hacer ni teniendo una guía XD, 3 días escribiendo una tras otra diferentes intentos fallidos y luego otros 3 días en que la Boluda (Léase como TaraKinomiya) se dignara a hacer la corrección final XD, pero todo habrá valido la pena si a ustedes les gusto aunque sea solo un poco y bueno, que mas podría decir… comenten le hará bien a sus almas :v, Bye Bye._


End file.
